


Coincidence

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya met a Stranger in the bar and is seriously interested. Then two people ruin it and she doesn't know his name. Sansa hears all about it and off course wants to find out who the guy was. Especially when Mya tells a similar story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She doesn't have a type

**Author's Note:**

> I still had this on my computer and thought why not finish and upload it?  
> There will be around 4 to 5 chapters, not sure yet.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Arya woke up with a groan and her hand immediately went to her head, it felt like it would explode. She knew she had a hangover, but it was not her fault, the blame’s entirely on her exes Edric and Aegon.

She had a really good time at the bar, she had drunk a little bit but was still sober and had been talking to a really nice guy. She had to admit he was pretty hot to and totally different from her perceived type.She never really had a type, but both her ex-boyfriends had light blond hair and purple-like eyes. It was more coincidence, she had a relationship with Edric five years ago, and the guy still followed her around! She didn’t knew if she really had a crush on him, but he was a nice guy and she was just happy that there was finally a guy that like her.

Aegon happened in her year that she was an exchange student and went to Braavos for a year. There she met Aegon where he was known as the Young Griff and had blue hair. So actually the type thing didn’t appeal if you’d ask her, but her sister disagreed off course. Sansa always showed her pictures of light blond haired guys with dark blue eyes, because purple is a quite uncommon color. Sansa just wanted to talk with Arya about guys and that’s why she always brought up ‘her type’ of guys. That’s why she was even more interested in the guy next to her.

They were both not really talkative and this means that sometimes their conversation died, but it never felt awkward and soon enough they had something to talk about again. She hadn’t been at home in a year, but she was certain she had never seen this guy before. He was large or a better word should be huge especially compared to her small posture. He had broad shoulders, was muscular, black hair, but what she liked the most were those bright blue eyes. Actually he was exactly the opposite to Edric and Aegon and that pleased her a lot. He liked sports, had a good taste in music and just like her didn’t feel the need to dance. She had a great time talking to him and then both her exes showed up and ruined it for her.

She put on her sweatpants and a tank top before she walked downstairs. She lived together with Sansa in a small house and now they were older they got along pretty well. Off course Sansa looked perfect with her hair combed, clean face and she looked awake. But Sansa off course went to bed on time and hadn’t drunk as much as Arya. Sansa had a movie night with one of her best friends, Mya, a girl that Arya also liked in the time that she talked to her. Arya was just back for two weeks and already noticed that some things had changed and one of them was Sansa. That’s also why she didn’t mind moving in with her, she was really happy that she didn’t have to go live with her parents again. She loved them, but she was now so used to live alone and she didn’t had to take responsibility for anyone. Now she only had to for Sansa, but that wasn’t that bad and Sansa actually listened without scowling at what she said.

“You look like shit,” that’s also something new, Sansa could curse. Not as much as Arya, but still, she cursed!

“I know, rough night,” she took a breath and saw Sansa’s questionable look and then she started her rant, happy that someone would listen to her. In the mean time she made some coffee for her and Sansa, and Sansa put cheese croissants out of the oven that she clearly already made for the two of them. It was actually a routine already for the Sunday morning, after two other Sundays. “So I had a good time at the bar, was talking with a really nice guy,” she hold up her hand to Sansa who was about to say something, “we just talked and then Edric and Aegon both ruined it!” She drank some of her coffee and looked at Sansa who sat across from her at the kitchen table.

“What-.”

Arya cut her off, “What they did? Well first while I was talking, Edric came by that was not that bad. But he really tried to exclude the guy I was talking to and-.”

“What is the name of the guy you were talking to?”

Arya glared at her, “Don’t interrupt me! I’m telling to story here!” She huffed and looked at Sansa with a raised eyebrow, “Still want to hear it?”

Sansa nodded and Arya continued, “Than don’t interrupt me.” She took a bite from her croissant and continued her story. “So Edric Dayne, the one who was always so sweet and nice, isn’t so nice anymore apparently. It’s already over for five years and he started to touch me in front of the other guy, who I can say was clearly embarrassed and then excluded himself. Edric looked quite smug about it, I can say. So Edric was still touching my arm and did a good job in sounding interested how I’ve been and how was Braavos and he kept talking. Like I said it was not the worst. He just walked away and the other guy looked to try and talk to me again and I thought maybe I still have a chance and you know what happened?”

She threw her hands in the air to show how terrible it was, “Then Aegon came and not just in a friendly way. He put his arm around me and called me ‘babe’ like I still was his girlfriend! He is apparently still possessive over me, and that was one of the many reasons that I broke up with him!” Her face twitched angry and signed, “The thing is that when I finally got rid of him. I had to be persuasive,” now her eyes brightened with a little bit of mischief and Sansa would know exactly what she did. Well she just gave him what he needed and with a smile she thought back at how she shrugged him of, slapped him in the face and kneed him in the balls, but then her smile disappeared when she thought back at what happened after that.

She looked next to her, “and then he wasn’t there anymore, the guy that I spoke with. And let me tell you I really felt a connection of some sorts. I really liked him and then when I finally was rid of Edric and Aegon, he was gone! That’s when I started to drink off course, I took some shots with Anguy and even out drank Thoros! Can you imagine!” Now she smiled again, just to forget that she maybe never saw that guy again.

Sansa shook her head at the mention of the drinking abilities of Arya and so she brought everything back to something she knew things about, guys, “Just look him up on facebook, he is probably friends with someone we know, or even has liked the facebook page of the bar.”

Arya signed and looked sad again, “I don’t know his name, we had a great time, but actually never introduced ourselves. So I don’t know his name or his number. I know nothing but what he liked and how he looked like!”

Sansa tried to raise her sisters mood, he probably would be back at the same bar again, but before she could say that, Arya shushed her. Arya walked upstairs with the mention that she had to finish her final report. Sansa just shook her head her sister will be fine later. But Arya’s mood actually didn’t improve in the coming days and Sansa was really sick of it when Arya still was moody on Wednesday. She apparently really liked that guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How bad is it to talk and flirt with a girl for a long time and then some guy comes up and calls her babe? In short I hit on a girl who has a boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!  
> I hope you like it!

“Good morning sunshine!” Mya’s voice was to sweet and high-pitched for a Sunday morning. He groaned and turned around while he put his pillow over his head.

  
“Go away Mya.” He heard her laugh and he just growled in return, then he heard the sound of his curtains being pushed open and the sun shown into the room.

 

“Someone had a rough night apparently, but the sun is shining and it’s almost noon! Did you forget that we would take Barra to the park?”

 

He looked up then and wiped the crusts of sleeping sand out of his eyes. “Do I have to-.”

 

Mya looked at him with narrowed eyes and cut him off, “Yes you have to GO! You promised and you know how much Barra loves you! You know also that you’re the only man except for Edric in her life, she sees you as a father figure!” He just grunted in response and let himself fall to the bed again.

 

“Tut-uh, you’re coming out of your bed now! Otherwise you will bury yourself in those blankets.” Mya grabbed the blankets and pulled them of off him.

 

Gendry shot up and looked at her wide eyed, “Don’t you have any decency?” He only worn his boxers and even when she was just his sister, he still didn’t want her to see him in just boxers.

 

Mya only laughed in return and turned to his closet. Gendry narrowed his eyes to Mya who clearly rummaged through his clothes. “What are you doing?” His voice sounded suspicions, he never really trusted Mya when she was like this.

 

“I get your clothes. You never have any idea what you have to wear and sweats will just not do.”

 

“Thank you, mother.”

 

“What happened to you last night? I didn’t know you would be this moody. I haven’t seen you this moody for a long time.”

 

He just shook his head, clearly didn’t want to talk about last night. He immediately pulled on the jeans that Mya had thrown at him. Then the shirt and followed Mya downstairs, he could use some breakfast and it was now almost lunch time.

 

“It was maybe better if you also had used a shower, well no time for that anymore.” She handed him a mug of coffee and a plate with toast.

 

He ignored her statement and started to drink the coffee to clear his mind. He hadn’t even drank that much, last night. He hadn’t even stayed in that bar. After that awkward moment, he left and went to Hot Pie. His friend was still awake and they went downstairs to his shop to eat hot pies and drink some beers, a couple of shots and maybe Hot Pie had given him one shot of moonshine that his uncle had made. That last one probably had been too much.

 

It was almost ironic that Hot Pie was a baker, because Hot Pie really was his name. His explanation had been that his grandfather was Asian and it was a normal name in his country of origin and obviously didn’t literally mean Hot Pie.

 

He still remembered the drunk call from Anguy, asking where he was and that he missed all the fun. He was supposed to still be with the rest of the brotherhood at the bar, Hot Pie too. Hot Pie didn’t want to go because he had to work tomorrow and Gendry felt to embarrassed after hitting on a hot not so single girl. The worst was that she hadn’t said anything about his flirting, what probably wasn’t that obvious because he was a disaster with girls. This girl was just really interesting and he really thought that maybe she would like him to and then the second guy came over and called her ‘babe’. The first one who looked remarkably like the second one, probably was a friend or even a brother of the girl’s boyfriend. He just wanted to be out of there after that incident. If that meant that he missed that some girl had out drunk Thoros, then that was fine with him. Even when that sounded like a miracle, he had out drank Thoros only once and the day after was the worst hangover ever. Well maybe this one was a close second.

 

Mya looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

 

Genry thought about it and didn’t think it could really hurt to tell her and maybe Mya even would feel sorry for him and let him stay at home. “How bad is it to talk and flirt with a girl for a long time and then some guy comes up and calls her babe? In short I hit on a girl who has a boyfriend.”

 

After this start and Mya’s mocking smile, but still sweet pat on his hand, he explained everything.

 

“So yeah then I was totally excluded, felt really awkward and that guy was just glaring at me as if he would rip of my head. So I ran out of there off course. And then I’ve been drinking and eating at Hot Pie’s.”

 

Mya grinned at him, but he knew she felt for him. “I know exactly what you need!”

 

He looked at her with a questionable expression, a little bit of suspicion and also hope that she would let him stay home today and let him drown in his sorrow.

 

She smiled and shook her head at him, “Don’t look at me like you’re in pain. I think a day with the family will do you good. So get ready we are going to Barra and I will ring Edric to ask if he also wants to come and help to lift your spirits.”

 

He couldn’t even protest, because Mya already left the room with her cell phone at her ear. He groaned and put his head in his hands. So much for staying at home, he just wanted to lay in bed all day. He could hear how Mya had a discussion, probably with Edric.

 

“I don’t care that you have a date!” silence. “Family is more important than some girl you met last week and Gendry clearly needs you.”

 

No Gendry doesn’t need him, especially not when Edric is going to complain that he could have had a date with a girl. That definitely will not help to make him feel better. He loved Edric, but he also knew that he liked to state his opinion. Edric was a sweet boy, but now he just started dating and Gendry could understand that his little brother preferred to go on a date and off course he needs to let Mya know what she ruined.

 

“Boo-hoo you can ask her to come with you,” yeah Mya that will help to lift my spirits, to see how my little brother has a girl and I don’t. And the one time he had the courage to flirt, he was flirting with a girl who already had a boyfriend. Smart move Baratheon.

 

He could hear Mya again, “Great she probably doesn’t even mind that you moved the date to next week! See you in a bit and oh if you can ask Shireen if she wants to come. I think she would love to go out the house and have some time with her cousins.”

 

Ok Gendry liked Shireen, she was a sweet girl and she felt like a little sister he never really had. Yes there was Barra now, but she was so young and Mya wasn’t joking she really saw him more like a father than a brother. Not that he minded, normally.

 

His Sunday in the end was a great Sunday. They went to the park and Barra was sitting on his shoulders, holding his hair and pointing to all things she saw. Meanwhile Shireen walked by his side and they had a good talk. Shireen even asked him for some boy advice and he looked amused at a blushing Shireen, when he asked if she was interested in someone. He always would feel protective over her and was always concerned that someone hurt her because of her looks. But when something like that happened Shireen would come to him, even when he sometimes would like to hit the first boy who touches Shireen. That was just brotherly instinct and he actually would be happy for Shireen if a boy was interested in her, it hopefully would give her some confidence.

 

Before she could answer, Mya did. “She likes Rickon, Sansa’s little brother. You have met Sansa right?”

 

Gendry nodded and grinned to Shireen, “So tell me about him and maybe I can help you”. He listened to Shireen, laughed about some things she said and gave her some advice. While he still could here Mya and Edric bicker. Edric hadn’t disappoint him, he was complaining that he could have had a date at this moment even when it was more mocking Mya for her great ideas. In the end everyone enjoyed it.

 

But how good his Sunday was in the end he still was in a fool mood the next week and Mya complaining about his mood, didn’t help in the least. At the end of the week she was sick of him and almost ran out of the house.

 

“Gen it was just one girl, there are hundreds in the world, stop sulking and get a life!”

 

And she was gone.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been quite some time. I was just really busy. I try to finish the next chapter for the break-up also as soon as possible, hopefully tomorrow. I hope you can all forgive me for the time I take. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I try to finish the next chapter within a week -shouldn't make promises, but I really try-

“Sorry I should have called.”

“Oh that’s no problem, come in.”

Mya walked inside towards the living room and Sansa followed her after closing the door. “So what brings you here?”

“Gendry.” Mya just shook her head, “Hey Arya it’s good to see you again.”

Arya was just eating some instant noodles and nodded in acknowledgement. Sansa narrowed her eyes in fake anger at Arya for her poor welcome and offered her a glass of wine, while pouring herself one to.

“Don’t forget me. I also like wine.” Arya said.

Sansa just shook her head and put the white wine back in the fridge, “You have drank enough in all your sorrows. So what did your lovely little brother do to make you rush over here?”

It was always a joke from Sansa to refer to her brother as little, which was ironic since she didn’t even reached his shoulder. Now Arya raised her eyebrow at Sansa in question. Mya couldn’t remember to see Sansa move her head that fast sideways and Mya started laughing hard. She finally got back the ability to breath, “Don’t get any ideas Arya, Sansa and Gendry never will be a couple. If that would happen than, I don’t even know, it would just never happen. The reason I’m here is that my lovely brother is grumpy all week. I don’t know what spell that girl used to possess him, but she left that poor boy heartbroken.”

Now Sansa started laughing, it was just funny to call Gendry lovely, little and a boy, because he was obvious the opposite now. Arya looked in confusion at them, “Did I miss something? What’s so funny?”

Sansa started laughing even more, “He he,” and she laughed even more, maybe she already had some wine before Mya arrived. Well actually that’s not even a maybe, Sansa looked flustered, her face looked rosy and  her eyes looked a little bit clouded. She finally explained herself, “Well this is the wrong house you came to, he is not the only moody heartbroken soul in this world, heh Arya. She is been moody all week to, so no fun in this house!”

Arya looked irritated now, “I’m not heartbroken, or moody.”

“And what do you call your mood from the past days? You weren’t a ray of sunshine either.”

“I was just… just disappointed.”

Mya raised an eyebrow in question, “Did a girl also posses you?”

Now Arya looked ready to kill, “I don’t like girls! And I’m not possessed either!” She picked the wine out of the fridge and poured a full glass of wine for herself, in the meanwhile muttering to herself.

“Like I said, this wasn’t the best house to come to, if you wanted happy smiles.”

“Well you are at least in a good mood, that’s better than just sit around my brother. You know Arya-“ She turned around and looked at the pissed of girl, “You and Gendry would be perfect for each other, both heartbroken. You can help each other to get rid of the spell of love.” She exaggerated the word love and Arya looked even more murderous and Mya didn’t knew that look existed, until last week with Gendry. They actually would be good for each other.

Arya made a sound that was almost a growl, “I know when I’m not welcome in a room.” Then she stormed up the stairs. Followed by Sansa’s laughter.

Sansa put on a movie after that, some romcom that she totally loved and well Mya didn’t really care about it, but even she could enjoy a stupid surreal movie. It was just so obvious what was going to happen: they met each other, hate each other, like each other, kiss each other, something bad happens, then they make up with each other and then a happily ever after. She already forgot the name of this movie, but Sansa loved it. It was about those people that met each other, duh. Then they both go in an elevator and let fate decide if they are meant to be together, something goes wrong and they don’t see each other for a while and then some years later they meet again, ‘oh so cute.’ Sansa’s words.

“Was a great movie don’t you think Mya? It was so cute that in the end fate got them together.”

Mya didn’t really believe in fate, but everything is possible in movies and  she smiled and nodded. It was a nice movie, just so surreal. “Yeah for sure, now I hope that fate decides that my brother sees the light and stops mopping. So depressing.”

“That boy just wants some love just like in those movies, maybe we can help them? We know quite some girls. What is his type and what happened with that girl?” Sansa says exciting.

That was a typical Sansa answer it’s almost sickening. Since when does her brother needed love? He gets enough love from her and his other siblings, no it’s not love, just sexual frustration.  If that is love, than yeah he needs love. “I don’t think he has a type and well-“

“Everyone had a type,” Sansa cuts in, “Like Arya she likes blond guys with dark blue eyes and-”

“That’s not true.”

They both turned around and almost have a heart attack, because they hadn’t heard her walking in. It’s inhuman to be so silent.

“Well look at your ex-boyfriends”

“That doesn’t say anything.” She shot back.

Mya nodded, “I think she is right, I don’t believe in types.”

Arya looked for the first time grateful to her, “Thanks, I’m sick of that discussion. Besides that guy from last weekend wasn’t blond, lean and well he had blue eyes, but totally different than Aegon or Ned. His eyes were lighter, more bright, almost aqua. And he had black hair, so no bond for me.”

Mya scrunched her eyebrows while thinking and then shook her head. Before Sansa could react to Arya, she chimed in. “So what happened with that guy last weekend? What is his name?”

Arya walked over with a new bottle of wine and filled all their glasses. “No idea what his name was, we never really introduced ourselves. We were just talking and then Ned came over to ask about my time in Braavos.” Her voice was really sad, now. The venom that was in there the week before was already gone, she couldn’t do anything about it now. “I talked with Ned for a while and tried to get him to go away. He finally got the message and let me alone. I resumed my talk with the stranger from before and-”

“Oh that sounds almost like that thing with the you will meet a tall dark stranger. Was he tall? Than that would totally fit with your story.”

Arya glared at her and turned to Mya, “Yeah he was tall,” she said annoyed, “So where was I? Oh yeah so we were talking again and I was happy because Ned didn’t damaged to mood or anything and then Aegon, my ex, came to me and acted as if we were together, as in: I’m his girlfriend.” Again she heard the Arya growl which was really scary. “When I got rid of him the guy was gone and I haven’t seen him for the whole need.

Sansa just looked sad to her, but Mya chocked on her wine and then was laughing and coughing at the same time while tears ran down her face. “Really?” she sputtered out.

Arya was irritated again, with her reaction, “Yeah, what’s so funny about it?”

Mya just shook her head and wiped the tears from her face, “And how did you said he looked like?”

“I just told you: black hair, blue eyes and tall. What is so funny?” she demanded and her murderous glare was back. Which should intimidate Mya, but in this moment she couldn’t.

“Nothing, really nothing.” She still shook her head in unbelief and both sister surely didn’t believe her. “Well Sansa and I just watched a movie, maybe fate will get you back together.”

“Oh that would be such a lovely story. I can almost imagine how you will meet him again and-”

Arya just glared, “That was just a stupid unreal movie, not real life. And it’s mean that you try to get my hopes up. I don’t even believe in fate, which stupid person would believe in that?” Sansa looked really offended by that.

Normally Mya would agree with her for the full 100%, but not now. The change that the tall dark stranger wasn’t her brother was so small and this was the perfect opportunity. “You need to have a little believe. I have read that if you want something and you think about it, it will come on your path.” That was again a typical Sansa answer, she really should read less bullshit.

“Yeah Sansa is right.” It was hard to say that and Sansa turned to her with a suspicion glare. But Sansa didn’t know Gendry’s story, which was scarily similar to the one from Arya. Now Mya only needed to make a plan to get the both of them together. She knew that Sansa would let her go easily now she knew something was going on. But she couldn’t plan this with Sansa, she couldn’t keep this for herself if she had to save her life.  The second reason she had to act soon was because Gendry at home now, really was depressing. She got depressed of him herself. She looked at her mobile phone and signed, “I think I should go back to my own depressing home.”

“I can go upstairs again, if you really are affected by my presence,” Arya grumbled.

“No no it’s not you. I like you and you’re definitely less depressing than Gen, but I need to make sure that the idiot doesn’t do anything stupid while I’m gone. And I assure you, he can do a lot of stupid things.” She smiled wickedly and stood up and got her things. “Arya maybe you just need to go out, do fun stuff. We could do something tomorrow with the three of us and if it doesn’t involve drinking, I even will ask my cousin to come with us, she really should get out of the house. Doesn’t that sounds fun?”

“You’re talking about Shireen aren’t you? Isn’t she friends with Rickon?” Mya nodded in answer on both questions. “That sounds great and that would probably be good for you Arya.” They both turned to Arya, who just shrugged.

“I guess. Why not. I have nothing else to do.”

And like that Mya had a set up, now she only had to make sure that Gendry got involed, this is going to be fun. She smiled the whole way home and even Gendry with his mopping couldn’t get it off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have record? Start to live Sansa! You’re so lucky you met me.”
> 
> “You have one? And I start to doubt that, why are we friends again? And what if it went wrong? Than this was for nothing!”
> 
> “Because you love my craziness. Now stop complaining and help me get the mule in the truck!”

“This is not fair! Sansa she would come!”

“Yes but an old friend of her asked if she wanted to come and-“

“I don’t want to hear it! She will regret this and I tried so hard. Now I need to plan something totally new. Who is this old friend of hers?” Sansa almost cringed under the narrowed eyes of Mya, she could look damn scary. She also didn’t understood what the deal was. So what? Arya couldn’t come, she didn’t knew Mya would be that upset about it.

“What is the problem Mya? And where is Shireen I thought she would come to! I don’t have a fit because she is not here.”

“Arg that was all part of the plan!” Mya slumped her shoulders in defeat and seemed to calm down a bit. “Who is the friend she is with?”

“What plan?” Sansa really wanted to know now.

“Well since your sister is been moping about a guy and Gendry about-”

“What has this to do with Gendry?”

Mya jumped up again and signed, “Arya was right you never let anyone explain anything! Especially not when it takes more than two sentences to explain.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just shut up and let me tell.” Mya looked at Sansa with a raised eyebrow. She nodded to Mya that she could continue and seemed to zip her mouth shut with her fingers. “Ok so Gendry was moping about a girl at the exact same moment and then I-”

“Wait you think that they are talking about each other?” Sansa exclaimed excited.

Mya looked at her with a dead glare, “What don’t you understand about letting someone explain, you’re hopeless. But I don’t think, I know for sure. Why do you think I play for cupid today? Oh wait no tried to play for cupid.”

Realization dawned on Sansa, “Shireen is still with Gendry and he had to bring her here and be cute with her and than they would meet again!”

“Exactly! At least you are quick with understanding my conspiracy theories. It is almost impressive.”

“Well I know you now for a while and that plan would have been brilliant. If I knew it I would have said to her that Lommy and Hot Pie could have waited to be blessed with her presence.”

“Wait Hot Pie, you mean the baker dude?”

Sansa nodded, “You know him?”

Mya’s eyes lidded up, “He is a good friend of my sweet little brother. So how about making a plan B?”

 

Arya was going to kill her and not only for keeping information from her that concerned her. “Mya this is a bad idea? I don’t like it, we shouldn’t do it.”

“But it is perfect! It is stupid enough that I would do it and I drag you with me and both will have no idea that we set this up.” Mya smiled wickedly and Sansa was really worried about her, she was really crazy.

“She would never belief me and we can’t do this! I don’t want to get a record.”

“You don’t have record? Start to live Sansa! You’re so lucky you met me.”

“You have one? And I start to doubt that, why are we friends again? And what if it went wrong? Than this was for nothing!”

“Because you love my craziness. Now stop complaining and help me get the mule in the truck!”

This was Mya’s ‘amazing’ idea. She had reasoned that when Mya and Sansa both would be in jail they would have to call family. The only adult family of Mya was Gendry and Arya is the only family around of Sansa. It probably wouldn’t look to suspicious and Sansa was more afraid of Arya her wrath of keeping things from her than the police. Sansa also found out that Mya already planned to do this. She doesn’t remember what the man did to Mya, but she wanted revenge by stealing one of his mules.

“This mule is winning prizes for him, it is a perfect idea to steal it from him. And don’t ask why I want revenge, he is just a terrible man. A mule will fit in the back of Gendry’s truck. I will take the truck, we put the mule in, drive away and make sure someone will notice us.”

Now Sansa was trying to lift the mule in the back of the truck, but those animals are more heavy than they seem. The mule got safely in the truck and they drove off. “Mya where are we going with the mule?”

“Hot Pie’s off course.”

Sansa wanted to tell her to stop, to turn around and bring back the mule the poor animal was keep making sounds from the back of the truck. She also wanted to know why Mya thought that it was so obvious why they would go to Hot Pie’s. But before she could call Mya out and ask her that, the sound of sirens followed them loud and clearly.   
This was bad, so bad.

“MYA.” She kept driving, “Mya you need to stop!” She didn’t want to go to jail and this was bad and she couldn’t think straight at this moment.

Mya just laughed, “We are almost at Hot Pie’s! It will be fine Sansa, better yet it will be perfect!.”

Police car was just behind them when they stopped in front of Hot Pie’s and then the strangest thing ever happened. The police was just knocking on the window and Mya got out.

“Mya Stone, again.”

Mya just smiled at him, “Always a pleasure, I have to raise awareness by the public!”

“We already know of this Mya. You accuse him of animal cruelty, we already have an investigation going on. But that doesn’t give you the right to steal one of his mules.”

“Wait you know each other?” Sansa looked from Mya to the police officer, who just looked really annoyed.

“You even got someone else involved! I call your brother now.”

“That would be perfect Anguy dearest.” Mya smiled to sweet for Sansa’s taste. She knew that Mya had some tendencies of recklessness that almost reminded her of her sister, speaking of which.

“Sansa? Mya? Anguy? What are you guys doing here? And where did you got the mule?” Arya and her friends walked out the door when they saw the police car and Arya apparently had recognized her.

Mya talked with Anguy, claiming that she could explain her behavior to him. Sansa tried to process everything that was happening. She had heard the name Anguy before, Mya had talked about him sometime, she just forgot to mention that he had arrested her. Her sister apparently also knew him and how was she going to explain everything? It had been the worst idea ever.

“Sansa, earth to Sansa. What did you guys do?”

She turned to Arya, “It was all Mya’s idea! She had a reason, animal cruelty, love and and.” She didn’t know what to say, everything went by so fast and she didn’t understand what she was saying. She just tried to follow Mya and Anguy’s conversation.

“I don’t care how good your reason was! You are lucky it is me, but I can’t cover for you all the time you know.” Mya tried to talk, but Anguy stopped her, “If you want attention, here is my number.” He scribbled something on a typical fine note. “Now I have to get this Mule back and need to wait until Gendry is here and that will take some time, because I know for a fact that this is his truck. Really Mya?”

Sansa couldn’t be more surprised her mouth hung open, did Mya just really got the officer’s number? Mya still looked at the note, then she looked up and grinned at him. “Thanks I think there will be no reason for trouble anymore after my brother is here.”

“Mya you knew this would happen?” Sansa now exclaimed to her friend.

“Yes I had it all planned out of course!”

Sansa then remembered that Arya followed the whole conversation and looked at Sansa with a raised eyebrow. The reasoning of Mya was clear why she would steal a mule, but Sansa’s was still questionable of course. Sansa knew she was dead, Arya will come to know that this was planned out. She just hoped she would appreciate it enough, to let Sansa live. She was distracted by the constant bickering, so she didn’t pay attention to the motorcycle that came by, no one did.

That was why Gendry’s voice shook her out of her daze, “Mya what did you do know?” Shireen was shyly trailing behind him, “I had to ask Edric to borrow his motor and had to take Shireen with me, just because you had to get in trouble! If you wanted Anguy’s number you could have asked me!” He turned to Sansa and his piercing blue eyes full of fury made her cringe, “And I can’t believe that you let her do something like that! Why would you help her with stealing a mule?”

“She had a good reason?” Gendry merely lifted an eyebrow, “I can’t think of it right now.” Then she remembered Arya and she turned her head to her side, where Arya’s eyes were filled with recognition. She doesn’t seem to be mad, please don’t be mad. Gendry followed her gaze and she could see the same recognition there, but Arya had turned to her. Yes she was mad, very mad.

“This wasn’t only because of Mya! You knew-” She didn’t say more, she didn’t had to.

Mya then appeared next to Gendry, trying to look innocent and failed terribly at it. “Gendry that is Sansa’s sister, Arya this is my brother Gendry. Now if you excuse us, I have a mule to bring back and-”

“Oh no, you are not driving my truck again. I will but the motor in the back with the mule and I drive.”

“Oh really Gen that is not necessary.” He gave her a glare and then signed with his head to go to the truck. Mya and Sansa slowly moved to the truck.

“So they set us up,” was the last thing she heard Gendry say and then she was out of earshot. It was not fair at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only thing I can say for my late update is a terrible writer's block. What I also can say is that this is a short fic and this is almost the end, because getting them together was the whole purpose.


End file.
